


Periwinkle Lace

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lingerie, Photographs, Vaginal Fingering, submissive bismuth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: Pearl likes to think she takes her job designing lingerie for a living very seriously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 'lil birthday present for mii-makes-art/chaoticaphrodisiac on tumblr.

“Are you sure this is just a prototype?” Bismuth's voice comes from behind the floral room divider as she groans, struggling to take off her current, ratty old sports bra she's sporting. 

“It's more like a replica because I fell in love with my original design.” Pearl's voice came from across the room. When Bismuth first came into the room she was at her desk, sketching some designs in a notebook but now Bismuth could hear her pacing around the room and her bare feet knocking into coat hangers on her floor. “I just need to make a few adjustments before I post it up on my blog and I used your measurements because it just made sense to me.” 

“You know I do not need to wear lingerie underneath the bridesmaids dress. I don't even know why Lapis wants me to wear a dress.” She struggles with the straps of the bra, they twist against her skin and her hair is trapped underneath them until she ties her hair back for now. Bismuth doesn't like lingerie, she doesn't like lace and flowers and as nice as the material feels against her skin, she already misses the cotton of her cheap sports bras or the freedom of no bras at all. She only said yes because it was for her girlfriend and wearing lingerie couldn't be that bad but just getting it on was a struggle.

“Will you just trust me? Even if you were wearing a tuxedo she would have asked me to design something for you. Jasper's even wearing something.”

“Yeah, but Jasper goes from looking good in nothing to looking good in a Kermit The Frog costume. It's bad enough she was Rambo for Halloween last year.”

“I know. I had to talk her out of being shirtless for it.” 

Bismuth laughs but it's cut short when she pulls a nail in the fabric of the lace. She hears Pearl come towards the divider but stops her, “just snagged a nail. Don't worry. Besides, I've already got it on.” She looks down at herself, trying to adjust the fabric until it's to her liking but it's not. She feels incredibly uncomfortable because wearing lace and frills is more embarrassing than being seen naked but at the same time there's a weird thrill of wearing it and of Pearl staring at her in such a way.

Pearl waits a few minutes and realizes Bismuth is not coming out from behind the divider. “I need you to come out so I can fix the placement of the padding.” 

“I know.” But she doesn't move. 

“Bismuth, what's wrong?” 

“Do I really have to wear these stockings? Why is it purple in the first place?” 

“First of all, it's not purple, it's periwinkle. Secondly, you look lovely in very bold colors like neons and very light colors like pastels. Besides, you look really good in light purples and blues.” Bismuth lets out a noise that Pearl's positive is a whine, she's uncomfortable and Pearl rarely sees her this way. “You can take it off if you don't want to wear it. I don't want to make you do something you're not comfortable with it.”

“No, it's not that.” The way she's speaking is so evident of how nervous she's become, “I guess being naked in front of you is easier than wearing lace or silk and bows. Clothes like these are supposed to be attractive on someone or be used to seduce someone and I can't do that.”

Pearl waits for Bismuth to come out from around the divider, she's pulling the tie from her dreads and trying to fix it to keep them up in a big bun on her head. They're too long and have been getting stuck in the fabric or stuck under the straps but the movements from changing made tie bun loose. She moves across the room, steps onto the circular stand in the corner of the room and waits there. She knows Pearl is staring at her, eying up the stockings and the garnet belt, the white fasteners that run up her thighs. She doesn't have to be a rocket scientist to know Pearl very easily gets turned on by her job and dressing Bismuth up is just an excuse for it.

Pearl takes a breath as she comes over, places her hands on Bismuth's hips to fix the fabric bunches up around her hips. “You look...lovely.” The periwinkle over her dark skin was a nice contrast and the lace was almost like floral patterns over her skin. 

“You hesitated.”

“No I didn't.” She trails her hands up to the straps of the bra, tightens the sliders because they aren't properly positioned. When she's finished she walks around to the front and stares, “the padding actually looks fine. I don't know what I was so worried about.”

“Good. Can I take it off?” 

“Shh, I'm not done. I still have to take a picture. I know you miss your cargo pants and crop tops, but bare with me.” She squats down, hands tugging at the length of the floral lace from the underwear. They start right underneath her navel and end right where her leg starts. There's a small peek of the silk underwear showing and Pearl starts to hum as she fixes the fasteners that are tugging at the stockings wrong. 

“You're enjoying this.” Bismuth hesitates, wanting to cross her arms across her chest but keeping herself from doing so. 

“I'm doing my job. I design lingerie for a living.” 

“Right, you design-” She's caught off guard when Pearl's hand slides in between her leg to fix the fabric of the underwear and for no other ulterior motives. “Lingerie. I got it.” 

Pearl stands up and heads back to her desk to grab her cellphone, Bismuth can't help but watch her. She's barefoot, trapped in this short nightgown that she hasn't changed out from last night and strutting around the house most likely in no undergarments like she normally does on early mornings. “Are you positive you're okay with this?” 

“Yes. I guess I'm just nervous because I feel less exposed naked than I do in this.” She does feel exposed, but the way the bra barely covers her nipples and the way the lace feels against them is rather delightful.

Pearl hesitates again but heads to the door to leave the room and Bismuth follows her. 

The two end up in their bedroom and Pearl sets her phone down on the bed as she fixes the curtains to their bedroom. She always does these little photo shoots in their bedroom because the setting is nice; the sun always shines through the sheer lace curtains perfectly and it illuminates the room in little patterns, the silk of their ever changing sheets—which are currently a beige color—but not to mention the model. Pearl always puts these photos up on her blog and it's normally to advertise her work. She has way too many followers who ask her way too much questions and had to create a personal blog just to answer all of them. 

At first she was rather nervous about it but the following she gained only gave her the confidence to add more explicit photos of her or her girlfriend—minus the face—and of other people modeling her works. Jasper and Bismuth became big hits because of different body types and the more intimate images Pearl has posted of the two. It's all Pearl really cared about when she did her pieces and photos. She didn't want Bismuth to hate what she felt like in the piece or lose any self-confidence due to what she was wearing. Normally Pearl could pick up on any insecurities and the two could work through it, work around ways to make her feel comfortable in the outfit or stop what they were doing all together but Bismuth was pushing herself and Pearl was aware of it. “Do you want me to get you the robe?” She asks, moving to turn the lights on in the bedroom and see if they helped the rooms lighting but she turns them back off.

“I'm fine. I promise. You're always so worried about how I feel and I appreciate it but this isn't me.” 

“You mean you're not the periwinkle and lace kind of gal?” Pearl chuckles, “no. I know. I'm sorry, I got carried away making it. What do you want me to make you?” 

Bismuth sits on the bed, situating herself in the center of the bed and watching Pearl come over to her, “the color isn't the problem. I just...Maybe a corset sort of thing?” 

“Hm, I could do a similar style bra and add curvature for fasteners for the stockings. No garter belt per say but I can do simple silk underwear, like briefs or a thong.” Pearl doesn't normally approve of thongs for long wear, just for play or an hour or two. She'd love to see Bismuth in one though. “Would you like that?” She grabs her phone from the bed. “Simple can be elegant.”

“Just, please don't overdo it on the flowers.”

“You look really good in it though.” She kneels onto the bed and messes with the camera on her phone, “it really compliments your skin and accentuates all of your curves.” 

“My breasts are hanging out of this thing.” She lifts her hands to pull up the bra but it doesn't go up any higher and she's afraid with one wrong move they'd spill out over it. 

“You say it like it's a bad thing. Lay back for me.” Bismuth does so, situates herself and fixes the straps of the bra which are not starting to feel more comfortable against her skin. She can feel herself blushing, the heat in her face rising as Pearl's just taking photos of her, editing them on her phone and saving them to her blog. She normally does a few unofficial photos and posts them for a tease of what she's making. “Now turn around. Get on your knees.” 

Bismuth continues to do what Pearl asks, shifts onto her stomach and feels a hand touch her to fix the fabric. She keeps herself relaxed and when Pearl is finished, moves onto her back again and looks up at the woman. “Can I take this off now?” 

“Hm, not yet.” She's looking through the photos on her phone, editing out and cropping Bismuth's face from the ones she's in. “Are you sure the reason why you don't like wearing this is because it turns you on?” Pearl asks as she moves a little closer and Bismuth looks at her.

She laughs awkwardly, “what are you talking about?” 

“Look at you. You're all flustered and embarrassed.” She drops a hand to Bismuth's thigh, trailing her fingers against it and pushing a knee right in between her thighs. “Is that why you're so nervous? Because you like being exposed like this?”

Bismuth doesn't answer her, her reason for wanting something with more coverage had to less with her self-confidence and more to do with her libido and sensitivity. 

“So what if I take photos of you like this? Nipples hard and you dripping wet while wearing just the panties. I can post it to my blog, I'm sure people would love to look at you like that. I know I do.” Her knee presses right into the crotch of the fabric and Bismuth whines. “Let me ask the chat.” She's on her phone again but feels the wet cloth dampening against her knee as Bismuth tries to grind against her. Pearl waits after posting on her personal page, humors Bismuth by pushing her knee harder against her as she reads the replies. She gets a myriad of responses within seconds as Bismuth tries to bite back her moans. “Looks like it isn't unanimous but not only do they like the photos but I have a handful of requests to spank you and another handful of requests just to make you beg for it.”

Pearl takes another photo and Bismuth whines again, finding that embarrassment of people seeing her this way more and more arousing. “I won't do that though. You already ruined your panties and I worked so hard on making them for you. Bad behavior doesn't get rewarded, Bismuth.” 

“Not my fault. You're the one playing tricks.” She groans. 

“What was that now? Good girls get rewards, you know they do.” She chuckles, feeling the wetness coating her knee, “you really think you can cum like that? Grinding against my knee like some filthy animal. Have you no decency?” 

“Pearl.” Bismuth lets out a heavy breath, “stop teasing me.” 

She hums, “you didn't say please.” She drops her phone to the side, leans over Bismuth and presses a kiss against her jaw. “Let's try it again.” She slides her knee back as she drags a hand across the lace bra, tugging softly at the small bow laying flat against the dip between her breasts. 

“Bite me.” She smirks, waiting for some sort of annoyed response from Pearl. In the past she's done worse, left Bismuth with her hands tied to the headboard and a thick toy inside of her just because she wouldn't abide by Pearl's rules. She liked it though and they were both aware Bismuth did it on purpose.

Pearl looks down at Bismuth and sighs before laying half on Bismuth's side and half on the bed. “Sweetie, you really are not playing nice. Don't make me ask you again because if I do, I will leave the room and leave you here alone. I know how much you've missed my fingers inside of you.” 

Bismuth knows if Pearl leaves she'd have to break out toys and bringing herself to orgasm was much harder on her own. Pearl was good at it, better than good at it and sometimes just imagining Pearl touching her in intimate places was enough to get her to listen. Bismuth swallows hard, “please...Touch me...” She feels the free edge of Pearl's nail slide across her stomach and drags over the lace against her waist. She lowers her hand, removes the fasteners from the stockings on one leg and pulls the silk of the panties down for a little room to maneuver her fingers. She drags them under the lace of the fabric and slips beneath the band of the panties.

“Next time I think I'm going to go sheer. That way you can keep them on and enjoy the feeling as I watch you soak through them.” She slides her hand down, fingers pressing against the coarse patch of hairs. They slide even lower, two fingers pressing against her outer lips to spread her and she slips her index against her. She strokes against her hole, feels the heat radiating off of her and the wetness dripping from her. “Spread your legs for me.” 

Bismuth looks at her before bending her knee and sliding it close, angling it wider just so Pearl can slip that finger into her. She whines at the feeling, curls her toes against the blankets for just a moment until she relaxes into Pearl's touch. She's normally so quiet in bed, tends to let out an occasional low moan but Pearl always gets her to be so vocal. The way she starts to thrust her lone finger to stretch her wider, stroking her and causing her to lift her hips to those thrusts. No one could quite make her feel the way Pearl could, make her body react in such a lewd fashion. 

All she wants to do is cum, she wants to skip the foreplay and straight to the toe curling, hands gripping into the bedsheets, heart racing, back arching and muscle tightening sensation but Pearl is teasing her. Continuing the languid thrusts and nuzzling in against her, pressing kisses against her neck and jaw. A hand slips under one of the cups of the bra and begins to massage at the nipples in between the two fingers as another finger is added to her wanton heat. Bismuth lets out a deep groan, wraps her arm around Pearl's waist and digs her nails into the exposed skin of her cheeks. 

She lets out another 'please' but it's almost inaudible by the moan joining and Pearl just chuckles, “you're doing such a good job listening to me but you can't yet. Two more fingers.” Bismuth tries to listen to Pearl, tries to control herself and the moans from her mouth but she can't help how sensitive she is or how wet Pearl makes her when she does this to her; takes control and slips a third finger into her and fucks her until she cannot walk anymore. She loves it more than she's ever willing to admit and while three fingers has always been more than enough for her—because of how long Pearl's fingers were and how well Pearl knew how to work them—but the addition of a fourth nudging in along with the three after a few minutes was enough pressure to make her orgasm right then and there. 

She rocks her hips against Pearl's hand, cries out at her thumb teasingly brushing against her clitoris and then at the skin against her hood. It makes her toes curl back against the sheets and her fingers follow as the thumb ghosts back over until it's rubbing light circles against her and her fingers and thrusting so deeply inside of her that she can't control herself any longer. Pearl lets her cum, watches her body tremble and shake as she does so and keeps her thumb stroking against her until she fully relaxes back against the bed.

Pearl's slips her fingers from Bismuth and grabs a tissue from the nightstand just to wipe her hands so she can grab her phone. She sits up, turns her camera back on and positions it to take a photo of her girlfriend. 

“What are you doing?” Bismuth asks with a pant, trying to focus on her breathing but Pearl doesn’t answer her. She can't help but watch the way one breast is sticking out from the bra and damp her underwear are wrapped against her thighs. Even the hint of her wet pussy is an erotic sight. The shutter of her phone goes off and she leans down to kiss Bismuth.


End file.
